


Social Unpleasantries (Comic)

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Asperger's, Asperger's Sherlock Holmes, Autistic Sherlock Holmes, Bullying, Comics, Fan Comics, Happy Ending, M/M, School, Social Awkwardness, autistic main character, black sheep feels, sequential art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sherlock is extremely brusque and even downright rude to others when John first meets him. But how did he get that way? A journey through Sherlock's memories to uncover how he came to be such a misanthrope.This is an unfinished multi-page comic.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

To be continued... 

**Author's Note:**

> I drew these pages in 2012 and forgot about them, so I'm posting them now. I intend to finish this series, but it may take a while. Comments are encouraging! :-)
> 
> Edit: Non-autistic people, please refrain from commenting. Thanks!


End file.
